This invention relates to a novel method of preparing aromatic nitriles. In particular, this invention relates to a method of preparing aromatic nitriles by the catalytic ammoxidation of methylated aromatic hydrocarbons.
Aromatic nitriles represent a class of important compounds, the most well-known of which is benzonitrile. Aromatic nitriles, for example benzonitrile, can be prepared by distilling ammonium benzoate or by the condensation of benzenediazonium chloride with potassium cyanide. Another method for producing aromatic nitriles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,821 which comprises reacting an aromatic compound, such as benzene, and a cyanogen halide, e.g., cyanogen chloride, in the presence of an aluminosilicate catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,142 describes the preparation of o-aminobenzonitrile from o-nitrotoluene and ammonia employing as catalyst silica gel, alumina or a synthetic zeolite. Aromatic nitriles can also be prepared by distilling the mixture of a salt of an aromatic sulfonic acid and potassium cyanide or by the Friedel-Crafts-Karrer synthesis wherein aromatic hydrocarbons are condensed with cyanogen chloride in the presence of aluminum chloride. Commercially, aromatic nitriles, such as benzonitrile are utilized in the manufacture of resins and plastics and are also used as solvents for a variety of elastomer materials.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel method for preparing aromatic nitriles.
It is another object of this invention to provide a catalytic method for the preparation of aromatic nitriles.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for preparing aromatic nitriles from methylated aromatic hydrocarbons.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.